mionessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Manu
---- Lilly Neuer felt a stab of lonliness as she watched her husband, Manuel Neuer, goalkeeper for Bayern Munich, on TV. He was away to play a game with BVB, and although normally, Lilly would attend, determined to cheer on her husband and his team, she couldn't be there, because she was nine months pregnant with Luddy, which is what she called her son, currently growing in her womb. Though to the media, he was Little Manu. Everyone obssessed with soccer seemed to have an obession with her unborn son. She stroked her stomach tenderly, really wishing that Manu could be there with her. He had been the most helpful, cute, adorable dork during her pregnancy, and to have him so far away from her when Luddy's due in the next couple of days, well, she didn't really like that, but oh well, she'd have to deal with it. And then a sharp pain distracted her from her thoughts. Shit, I'm going into labor, and Manu's not here, she thought, as she struggled to reach for her phone. When she had her phone, she quickly turned it on and dialed Livia, her closest friend, also pregnant with her own son, Mario, who's father was Manu's close friend, Bastian. "Hey, Lils, you okay? The game's almost done, and Bayern's in the-" She answered with a happy tone, unaware of what was going on on the other end of the line. "I AM GOING INTO LABOR, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE LUDDY ON THE FUCKING COUCH." "Oh, shit, I'm coming over as soon as I can!" 17 minutes and 45 seconds later, she heard Livia's car coming up into the driveway. The door slammed open, and from her position on the couch, she saw the familiar brown-black curls of her friend as she came in the door. "Lils, where are you?" " I'm over here, just get me off." Lilly struggled to sit up, and Livia immediately went over to help. Together, they walked over to Livia's car, and headed over to the nearest hospital. ---- While Lilly was struggling with the pain of labor inside a cheerful-looking hospital room, Livia stood pacing outside, calling Bastian.....as she knew Manu was most probably with him. "Hey, liebe, anything wrong?" Bastian's warm, happy, familar voice calmed her as soon as she heard it, and she could hear the laughter and happiness in the background, as Bayern celebrated their win over BVB. "Basti, is Manu there with you? I need him." "Yeah, he's here, let me pass you to him." His voice held a light tone of jealously, but Livia would deal with that later. "Oh, hey, Livi! Did you hear about our win!" Manu sounded so happy, while his wife was in the other room screaming out for him. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelling at him. "Hey, Lilly is kind of in labor, so if you can-" The sound of Manu's 'Oh shit' sounded and when someone spoke again, it was her Basti who spoke. "Livi, we're heading over right now, how is she?" "She's around two hours away from giving birth, so, she's in a shitload of pain, just get over here! Ich liebe dich, by the way." And with that, she hung up and went back to join Lilly inside the delivery room. ---- To say Ludwig Diez Neuer was perfect, was an understatement. He looked so like Manu, it was almost unbelieveable. She didn't know what the fuck happened, but Manu and Bastian weren't here yet. Right now, sitting in the chair next to her, was Livia, fangirling over Luddy. "Oh my god, you're so cute! You look just like Manu, Ich liebe dich, Mario, but Luddy needs his time to shine." Lilly tiredly smiled at them both. "Hey, if Manu decides it's important to visit me, tell me, okay? I'm taking a nap, labor is so tiring." Livia looked up, a little concerned for her friend. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Luddy. And Manu." ---- 45 minutes after Lilly had started her nap, Livia was outside of the room, with Luddy, who had just woken up and was staring around avidly. That's when she heard a very familiar voice yell out, "I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE." And Luddy began to cry. To say that Livia wanted to stab Manu was true as she tried to walk around, trying to calm Luddy down. "Ugh, I know, your Vati can be annoying too, but your Mutti is asleep, so you'll have to deal with me." She heard footsteps, and when she looked up, she saw Manu's face looking at Luddy with an expression of wonder and nervousness, and when she handed over Luddy, he quieted down a bit. "Wow....." Livia then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her own Basti. "Wow, a little Manu, he truly does look like you, Manu. Can't believe I'll have my own little Basti in just a few months." Bastian smiled at her, and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Come on, let's go, let's leave them alone." And with a final wave, they left, Bastian's arm comfortably around her waist. As he stood there, alone, with Luddy in his arms, Manu knew he would have to go in to face his wife. ---- When Lilly awoke, Livia was not there. But right next to her, there was a sight that made her smile. Manu was sitting on the bed, Luddy in his arms, and they were both asleep, Manu snoring lightly, still in his Bayern goalkeeper outfit. As Lilly moved around, he aroused from sleep to put an arm around her and Luddy in her arms. His lips touching her hair, he whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, liebe, I'm so sorry, Ich liebe dich." Lilly smiled, shaking her head, playfully stern. "You were that fashionably late, Manu Neuer, that I gave birth and took a nap." She looked around the room, looking for any signs of her friend and her husband. "They left?" "Right after I came, they're probably done the same thing now, just without their little Basti." Manu traced a finger over Luddy's face, and leaned down to kiss Lilly. "Danke, for him." He said as he pulled away from the kiss. Lilly giggled. "Like you didn't help, Manu~" She teased playfully, as she looked lovingly at Luddy. "He's perfect, isn't he?" Manu grinned. "Just like you, liebe?" Lilly grinned back at him, and leaned up for a kiss. "Ich liebe dich, Manu." "Ich liebe dich, Mutti Neuer." ---- Category:Lilly/Manu Category:Stories